Daniel Pineda's The Amazing World Of Gumball Parody Casts
The Amazing World of Gumball/Thomas (Gumball the Cartoon Network Character and Friends) * Gumball as Thomas * Mr. Small as Edward * Elephant as Himself * Jones the Steam (from Ivor the Engine) as Salty * Bandage Paramedic #2 as Douglas * Richard as Henry * Mr. Robinson as James The Amazing World of Gumball/TUGS (AMAZING CHARACTERS) * Gumball as Ten Cents * Darwin as Sunshine * Mario (from Mario) as Puffa * Mr. Fitzgerald as Big Mac * Luigi (from Mario) as The Goods Engine * Mr. Robinson as Top Hat * Bandage Paramedic #2 as Eddie * Juke as Lord Stinker * Principal Skinner (from The Simpsons) as Captain Star * Nicole as Lillie Lightship * Tina as Hercules * The Robber as Zorran The Amazing World of Gumball/Toad Patrol (Amazing Patrol) * Gumball as Fur Foot * Juke as Earth Star * Carmen as Elf Cup * Nicole as Beauty Stem * Mr. Small as Puff Ball * Darwin as Panther Cap * Tobias as Slippery Jack * Leslie as Oyster * Rayman as Shaggy Mane * Rocky as Mistle Toad The Amazing World of Gumball/Snow White (Smurfette White and the Seven Amazing Characters) * Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Snow White * Paddington as Prince Charming * Mrs. Robinson as The Evil Queen * Puffa (from TUGS) as The Owl * Mr. Robinson as Humbert the Huntsman * Richard as Doc * Rocky as Happy * Tina as Grumpy * Donut Policeman as Bashful * Gumball as Sneezy * Mr. Small as Sleepy * Darwin as Dopey * Horrid Henry as The Magic Mirror * Joe (from Tom Sawyer (2000)) as The Wicked Witch The Amazing World of Gumball/The Land Before Time (The Amazing World Before Time) * Gumball as Littlefoot * Darwin as Chomper * Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Ruby * Penny as Ali * Banana Joe as Petrie * Anton as Spike * Anais as Ducky * Jamie as Cera * Chernabog (from Fantasia) as Red Claw * Zeus and Jack in the Box (from Fantasia and Fantasia 2000) as Screech and Thud * Godzilla (from GMK Version 2001) as Sharptooth The Amazing World of Gumball/Star Wars (The Amazing Wars) * Gumball as Anakin Skywalker * Penny as Padme Amidala * Drago Bludvist (from HTTYD2) as Darth Sidious * Dragon Gumball as Darth Vader * Kip Supernova (from Escape from Planet Earth) as Luke Skywalker The Amazing World Of Gumball/Robin Hood (Richard Hood) * Richard as Robin Hood * Tina as Little John * Nicole as Maid Mariam * Alan as Alan-A-Dale * Sal Left Thumb as Prince John * Ocho as Sir Hiss * Bluto (from Popeye) as The Sheriff Of Nottingham * Molly as Mrs. Rabbit * Gumball as Skippy * Tobias as Toby * Rachel as Sis * Anais as Tagalong * Mrs. Robinson as Lady Kluck * Mr. Robinson as Friar Tuck * Barney Gumble (from The Simpsons) as Otto * Tobias's Dad as Toby's Dad * Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as King Richard * and more The Amazing World Of Gumball/Pinocchio (Gumball) * Gumball as Pinocchio * Darwin as Jiminy Cricket * Richard as Geppetto * Nicole as The Blue Fairy * Banana Joe as Figaro * Molly as Cleo * Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Honest John * Perfect Peter (from Horrid Henry) as Gideon * Sal Left Thumb as Stromboli * Joe (from Tom Sawyer (2000)) as The Wicked Coachman * The Virus as The Donkeys * The Creatures Of The Forest as The Wicked Coachman's Minions * Bomb Guy as Lampwick * Mr Krabs (from Spongebob) as Lampwick as a Donkey * Godzilla (GMK Version 2001) as Monstro The Whale The Amazing World Of Gumball/The Fox and The Hound (The Rabbit and The Tyrannosaurus Rex) * Gumball as Young Tod * Darwin as Young Copper * Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Chief * Sal Left Thumb as Amos Slade * Richard as Adult Tod * Tina as Adult Copper * Nicole as Vixey * Mordecai and Rigby (from Regular Show) as Dinky and Boomer * Molly as Big Mama * Principal Brown as Grumpy Badger * Tobias as Porcupine * Banana Joe as Squeaks * Princess Peach (from Mario) as Widow Tweed * Godzilla (GMK Version 2001) as The Bear * D261 (Thomas and Friends) as The Train * Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Tod's Mother The Amazing World Of Gumball/Codename: Kids Next Door (Codename: Wattersons Next Door) * Gumball as Numbuh 1 * Darwin as Numbuh 2 * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Numbuh 3 * Tobias as Numbuh 4 * Penny as Numbuh 5 * Mrs. Robinson as Numbuh 86 * Masami as Numbuh 362 * Richard as Monty Uno * Mr. Robinson as Numbuh 60 * Tobias as Maurice * Thomas (Thomas and Friends) as The Kid * Mr. Small as Joe Balooka * Pops (from Regular Show) as Trevor * Yoshi (from Mario) as SIdney * Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Jessica * Molly as Lizzie Devine * Sal Left Thumb as Heinrich Von Marzipan * Tobias's Mother as Henrietta Von Marzipan * Tina as Cree Lincoln * Bomb Guy as Toilenator * Granny Jojo as Grandma Stuffum * Ice King (from Adventure Time) as Knightbrace * Pink Bear as Count Spankalot * Garfield (from Garfield) as Stickybeard * Bowser (from Mario) as Father * Godzilla (GMK Version 2001) as Grandfather Category:Daniel Pineda